1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Broadcast reception apparatus for receiving a broadcasting signal in which a program ID (identification) code, such as PDC (program delivery control) is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to smoothly implement the timer-activated recording (or reserve recording) by a VCR (video cassette recorder), for example, services for superimposing an ID (identification) code of present television broadcasting program in a part of a particular horizontal scanning line of a blanking period of a video signal or a teletext signal are now commercially available on a part of areas in European countries.
In a so-called PDC (program delivery control) system implemented in U.K. and Netherlands, a code signal is provided on a part of a teletext broadcasting. Then, a predetermined program ID called a label is determined in every broadcasting program by using such code signal.
When a broadcasting time of the program, for example, is extended, the program ID is continued so long as the program is continued. Therefore, when such program is recorded by a VCR, the recording can be continued by detecting the program ID so long as the program being recorded is extended.
As shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, the program ID called a label in the PDC system includes a broadcast day, a broadcast start time and network codes of broadcast channels. In the example shown in FIG. 1, a television program 1 of the broadcast channel of the network code BBC1 is scheduled to be broadcast from seven o'clock and a television program 2 is scheduled to be broadcast from line o'clock as television broadcast schedules on 10th of November. In that case, the television program ID is set to [11/10 7:00 BBC1] for the television program 1 and [11/10 9:00 BBC1] for the television program 2.
If the broadcast of the television program 1 is extended as shown in FIG. 1A, for example, the television program ID [11/10 7:00 BBC1] is continued during the extended period of the television program 1 as shown in FIG. 1B. Accordingly, when the television program 1 is reserved, for example, the recording of the television program 1 is continued to the end thereof as shown in FIG. 1C by controlling the recording of the VCR on the basis of the detected television program ID. If the television program 2 is reserved, then as shown in FIG. 1D, the recording is started when the television program 1 is ended and the television program 2 is started.
In this way, even when the broadcast time of the television program, for example, is extended, it is possible to accurately record the reserved television program.
In the PDC system, a special code is defined by using impossible time and day. Specifically, [15/0 28:63] is defined as a Cont code indicating a continuity. This code is transmitted instead of the television program ID when the television program ID cannot be transmitted temporarily because of various reasons, such as a trouble of a transmitting apparatus for transmitting the television program ID and a switching processing of a network. Therefore, in the control of the VCR, as shown in FIG. 2, the recording is continued during the transmission of Cont code.
A code [15/0 29:63], for example, is defined as an Int code representing an interruption. The Int code is transmitted when a certain television program is interrupted by other television program, such as news special. Therefore, in the control of the VCR, for example, as shown in FIG. 3, the recording is interrupted during the transmission of Int code, and the recording is resumed when the transmission of the Int code is finished.
A code [15/0 30:63], for example, is defined as an RT/I code representing that the television program is not broadcast. The RT/I code is transmitted during the period in which the television program is not broadcast, such as a period between the television programs and a test pattern broadcast or the like. Therefore, in the control of the VCR, as shown in FIG. 4, when the RT/I code is transmitted, the recording is interrupted.
A code [15/0 31:63], for example, is defined as a TC code representing that a timer control is effected with a priority. The TC code is transmitted when the television program is broadcast on time although the television program ID is not transmitted because of a trouble occurred in the television program ID transmitting apparatus. Therefore, in the control of the VCR, as shown in FIG. 5, when the TC code is transmitted, the recording is carried out in accordance with some suitable means, such as a timer housed in the VCR or the like.
As described above, even when various troubles occur, it is possible to accurately record the reserved television programs.
In the television program ID, the reserved broadcast date and broadcast channel can be changed by means of the transmission of the television program ID. Specifically, in that case, a label update flag (LUF) is set to a part of the television program ID. When the LUF is "1", a television program ID of the changed broadcast date and broadcast channel is transmitted.
Specifically, FIG. 6 shows the case that the television program 1 which is scheduled to be broadcast on the broadcast channel of the network code BBC1 from 11/10 7:00 is changed to a broadcast channel of the network BBC2 on 11/13 7:30. In that case, the television broadcast ID which should become [11/10 7:00 BBC1 LUF=0] becomes [11/13 7:30 BBC2 LUF=1]. Thus, the VCR changes the setting of the reserved recording scheduled in 11/10 7:00 to 8:00 to the setting of the recording scheduled as 11/13 7:30 to 8:30 and is then placed in the standby mode.
FIG. 7 shows the case that the television program of the broadcast channel in the network BBC1 scheduled from 11/10 7:00 to 9:00 is extended by the broadcast channel of the network BBC2. In that case, the television program ID of [11/10 7:00 BBC1 LUF=0], for example, is changed to [11/10 9:01 BBC2 LUF=1] although the transmission of the television program ID is not finished. Thus, the VCR changes the broadcasting channel reserved to the broadcasting channel of the network code BBC1 to the broadcasting channel of the network code BBC2 after 11/10 9:01 and then continues the recording.
Therefore, even when the broadcast date and broadcast channel of the reserved television program are changed, it is possible to accurately record the reserved television program.
In the VCR, however, it is customary that only necessary broadcasting channel is set in the preset means. In that case, a place in which a necessary broadcasting channel is preset in the preset means is not determined so that, when the broadcast channel is changed as described above, it is not possible for the user to know the place where the changed broadcast channel is preset in the preset means.
There is considered a method in which the user designates the preset of the broadcast channel and a microcomputer for control operation is provided with a network code table. This method imposes extra work on the user and needs an extra memory for memorizing the network code table in the microcomputer. Further, it is necessary to change the microcomputer to cope with changes, such as a change of a network code and a newly-established broadcast station.
Furthermore, although there is a method for memorizing network codes when a broadcast channel is preset, it is necessary to provide a memory to memorize network codes in each of the preset means. This method cannot be effected if the network code is not broadcast when the network code is preset in the preset means.